Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) dominates the current display device market and is widely used in electronic products such as mobile phones, televisions and computers, due to its advantages such as small size, low power consumption and no radiation.
The thin film transistor liquid crystal display device mainly includes an array substrate, a liquid crystal layer and a color filter substrate. The liquid crystal layer is formed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. The major axes of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer are controlled to rotate by applying voltages respectively on the array substrate and the color filter substrate, to control the amount of light transmitted through the liquid crystal layer, and thus the intensity of the light transmitted through the liquid crystal layer is adjusted.
Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic structural diagram of an existing array substrate is shown. The array substrate includes a non-display region 100 and a display region 200, with the non-display region 100 surrounding the display region 200. There are multiple gate lines 201 in the display region 200. The gate line 201 extends to the non-display region 100 and is electrically connected to a gate drive circuit 102 in the non-display region 100. A bus 101 is disposed on a margin area of the non-display region 100 which is close to the display region 200. The gate lines 201 and the bus 101 cross each other and are electrically insulated from each other in the overlap region.
Generally, functional layers are formed on a large glass substrate, and then the large glass substrate is cut into multiple array substrates. However, there are many problems in the manufacture process of the existing array substrate, which results in a low yield.